A sealing arrangement for sealing and guiding a powered window pane is described in EP 0 155 641 B1. This known sealing arrangement comprises an elastomer seal secured to a frame of the window pane. The seal is composed of several portions each made separately and joined together to a seal frame by adhesive bonding or vulcanizing. Although making the individual portions of the seal separately permits configuring the seal frame functionally adapted to the diverse requirements on the seal in the various functional portions, for example in the region of a door cavity housing the window pane, or of a window guide providing side guidance of the window pane, it has the drawback of the complications associated with separate production of the individual portions of the seal involving relatively high production costs. This applies correspondingly to a sealing arrangement as known from EP 0 872 369 A1 for the window pane of a hand-cranked window composed of an outer profile seal and an inner profile seal, both of which are provided with sealing elements configured as hollow chambers in contact with the side surface of the window pane. The outer profile seal is configured as a closed ring whereas the inner profile seal is replaced in the region of a door cavity for the window by a separate profile seal.
By contrast EP 0 282 919 B1 and EP 0 704 597 A2 disclose a sealing arrangement comprising a seal extruded integrally from an elastomer. Cross-sectionally the seal is roughly U-shaped and features a base portion, an inner leg portion secured to an inner flange of a sash framing the window pane and an outer leg portion secured to an outer flange of the sash. In the region of the door cavity housing the window pane the base portion is removed so that the leg portions form an inner and an outer door cavity seal. Additionally the base portion and the leg portions are each provided with a sealing element sealing and/or guiding the window pane. The seal known from EP 0 282 919 B1 comprises sealing elements all of which are configured as sealing lips. The seal known from EP 0 704 597 A2 comprises sealing elements likewise configured as sealing lips at the base portion and at the outer leg portion, but is provided with a sealing element configured as a hollow chamber at the inner leg portion. The drawback in both of these configurations is the unsatisfactory sealing and guiding performance of the sealing elements as regards the diverse requirements on the seal in the various functional portions.